


Locker's Poetry

by rooxynroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I have no self control, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kagehina day, the otp is too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Hinata attempts a smooth approach but Kageyama ruins everything<br/>or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was this pic I saw with a phrase that made me immediately think "Imagine your OTP" and shit. The thing is: I imagined it. And the next day, this was born. COINCIDENTLY, 9/10, KageHina Day. So yeah. The OTP owns me.
> 
> A HUGE thanks to my amazing friend and now Beta, the beautiful [tarkus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarkus/pseuds/tarkus) ^~^  
> She supports me everytime I have an OTP crisis lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the reading :)

It fell from his locker the moment Kageyama opened it.

The paper was simple, white, nothing at all fancy; so he decided, against all odds, not to ignore it.

A confession would be very different. Or at least a meaningless one would. People compensated the emptiness of their feelings with flowers and colored papers with perfumes. Real feelings didn't need that.

Not that he ever actually had real feelings like that to know, in the first place, which only proved that those things weren't as easy to come by as people made them seem.  
He unfolded the paper, finding two lines written on it. The calligraphy was normal, too, although he could see some effort there. Not that the person had succeeded in making them.

> _“I want to write poems on your skin with my lips...” ___

Kageyama read it a few times before realizing what he was doing. He folded the paper again, placing it carefully back on his locker.

That was… Bold, to say the least. The thing is, Kageyama would be lying if he said it didn't get to him. He wasn’t into literature, for what it was worth it, but that… That was strong.

Okay. Very well then.

Not a girl. It couldn't be; they were very careful with their confessions, and never so blunt. Even if it was a girl, that was too intimate. It had to be someone he knew; if it was a girl, that gave him only two options: Yachi and Kiyoko. So, yeah, **no**. It also had to be someone who knew him back, which would made it hard to confess at all. He was awful with that stuff and he knew it.

So, who’d be dumb enough to like him?

Of course he went straight to Hinata.

The aspiring-ace was his usual self, jumping and screaming while talking about this new move set he saw the night before at some youtube channel, and Kageyama almost felt sorry for him before doing what he was supposed to.

“I didn't know you enjoyed poetry, dumbass.” He said as if it was nothing, and Hinata’s face fell immediately.

So predictable.

“How did you know?” Hinata asked, his voice coming in a high pitch.

“I didn't, but now I do.” He smirked and, being his best mean self, Kageyama walked out of the room.

And Hinata followed him, obviously.

“Wait! Aren't you freaked out? Say something! Don't turn your back and go!” he said, finally stopping. He took a moment to regain his strength and screamed: “I'm sorry!”  
Kageyama turned to face him again, finding the boy with his head down.

“I’m just intrigued.” He said, and Hinata's eyes finally found his.

“What?”

“Do you like me?” He asked, simply.

“... Yeah.” Hinata answered as if he was expecting to be caught in some joke any time.

“Why?”

It felt like a punch; Hinata wavered.

“... Because.”

Kageyama felt like actually punching him.

“So why me, and not anyone else? You know tons of people. Why me of them all?”

“Well… You're you. They're not.”

He took a long breath.

“So much for leaving poetry notes on people’s lockers.” Kageyama teased, and Hinata turned red.

“That was something I saw! With Yachi. She’s the one that reads poetry. I just read what she shows me...”

“Hmm.” Kageyama hummed. “And do you wanna do it? Really?”

“W-what?” Hinata stutted, pretty sure he already knew what was being asked.

“Write poems on my skin with your lips, dumbass.”

The dumbass part was almost ignored next to the fact that Kageyama apparently had memorized the verse. Not that it was a hard thing to do, but it was Kageyama after all.  
He’d never memorize a note – especially a confession – accidentally.

“... Maybe?”

“Maybe? Fine.” 

He turned his back to Hinata once again, and began to walk away.

“No! I mean, yes. I want to. Sorry. I know it's weird, but… I never thought you'd find out and I thought I needed to say it some way, even if anonymously…”

Kageyama stopped.

“Were you wrong? Do you regret it?”

Hinata bit the inside of his mouth, worried. He couldn’t quite understand what was going on here.

“That depends on your reaction… On how it's going to be on the court. I don't want anything to change, especially while we are playing.”

“Good. Me neither.” Kageyama turned to Hinata again, this time with a small smile. “Okay. Convince me. You can do it.”

“What?!”

“The shit you wrote, stop making me repeat it! Don't you want to? Then do it. I never had any interest on confessions, but you’ve done it. So? After practice?”

Hinata blushed from head to toes, but his expression was one of amusement.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. My house.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Practice, now?”

“Yeah.”

 

*

 

Practice was normal. Besides Hinata's exchange of glances with Yachi every moment their eyes met, nothing else happened.

However, they were the first ones to leave, which was the weirdest part of the day for everyone else.

“Are they sick?” Suga asked, worried.

“Did they found a court near home to practice?” Daichi asked.

“Did they buy a court?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Did they sell their families stuff to buy a volleyball court?!” Tanaka screamed while Nishinoya ran in circles.

Kiyoko had to help Yachi calm down so she could stop laughing to explain what was going on.

“No, I just think they had an appointment to get to.” Yachi said, shaking her shoulders.

In the most dubious way possible.

Yachi's phone buzzed a few minutes after while she was having ice cream with Kyoko at a shop near Karasuno.

 **Sho:** HELP ME I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
**Yachi:** Calm down, Sho. What's happening?  
**Sho:** HE LEFT ME IN HIS ROOM AND DISAPPEARED  
**Sho:** HE SAID I COULD DO IT TO HIM. THE STUFF ON THE NOTE. I THINK HE’S JOKING WITH ME. OR HE’S PLANNING TO KILL ME. I SHOULDN’T HAVE COME!  
**Yachi:** Shou, breath. It sure is a little weird, but it's Kageyama. Remember? Just relax. And do what you want, if you want. Ok?  
**Sho:** K. Of course. Yea. I’m good. HE’S COMING BACK

“Maybe we should send an ambulance there, just in case.” Kiyoko suggested playfully, eating their ice cream.

 

*

 

“Sorry, I was just checking. No one’s home, and they won't be for a while.” Kageyama said, appearing at the doorway. 

That didn't seem to make Hinata relax.

“Ok-ay.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? It kinda feels like you don’t.”

If Hinata payed attention enough, he could hear the hurt in Kageyama’s voice. Both boys stared each other in silence.

“Sorry!” He blurted out, “I’m just nervous!! I… I’ve never…”

“You don't have to say it. I know. And… Well, damn, me too. So just show me. What you feel. And then we'll see.”

That apparently worked.

“Ok, just promise me it won’t be weird… You know… After.”

“Sure. I promise.” Kageyama answered, even though he had no idea what Shouyou was thinking about.

He thought about playing some music, but for some reason he wanted to hear Hinata without nothing in the way. No distractions.

“Ok, so…” Hinata stood, and finally walked the three steps between them.

For a second, Kageyama's stomach felt like a refrigerator.

Hinata's hand touched his, and he took it to his mouth.

His pink, hot lips touched Kageyama's cold skin soothingly at the back of his hand. Hinata's eyes were almost closed and his cheeks were a light shade of red.

He looked nice like this. Different from when he spiked Kageyama's tosses, but just as nice.

His mouth went a little lower, at Kageyama's wrist now, and he kissed the way to his palm once, twice, three times. Hinata let his lips trail down Kageyama's arm, and he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Hinata's other hand met his chest, motioning just so he could grab a handful of his shirt. He should take it off, after all that was the deal, right?

But, maybe he wanted Hinata to do it.

And oh, he was kissing Kageyama's biceps now, the hand on his chest trailing down and down. It felt like teasing how much Hinata was rehearsing to take that shirt off.  
Kageyama felt like being hypnotized.

When he finally felt fingers sliding under his shirt and touching his skin, he was electrified.

Hinata let his hand go, taking the shirt off properly. Kageyama helped, or at least tried to make it easier for Hinata.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the guy, but Hinata's eyes wouldn't meet his. Which was frustrating, they were trailing his chest instead, savoring it slowly, going up and up until their eyes finally met.

He could feel an urge coming from the both of them, but Kageyama held himself. He would let Hinata do his part. He wasn't going to get in the way.

Hinata's eyes screamed 'show me, show me more!', it almost seemed like he was drunk just by looking at Kageyama.

He was breathing hard. And after he started, with his fingers trailing Kageyama's chest, Kageyama was breathing just the same.

He eventually asked to lay down, mad with his own legs for getting in the way. But Hinata didn't seem to mind. Actually, he seemed happy. A quiet type of happy, nothing similar to what he would get when their new set worked, for example.

Kageyama liked this.

The kisses were still soft, but now they were a lot more faster, eager, claiming for more.

Hinata was writing poetry on his skin with his lips, alright.

He felt something hard trail down, and noticed Hinata was using his teeth now. His brain shouted something unpleasant, but his mouth refused to say it.

_Do it. Do whatever. Do everything._

Kageyama had to stop, eventually. They were both kneeling on the bed, with their knees touching. The bulge in his pants was starting to hurt. He even tried laying face down first, so Hinata could get a taste of his back.

It didn't help at all because Kageyama found out that he had a very sensitive back.

“I’m gonna… Well. I have to deal with this first. Sorry.” He added.

Hinata seemed not to hear, as if he was far far away.

“Ok.” He said, but his expression said something different.

“What?” Kageyama asked, a little restless.

Hinata touched his own bulge, not even blushing.

“You can have my bathroom, I’ll go to another. It's ok.” He tried.

That wasn't it.

“Mmm.”

“What, dumbass? Say it.”

And then Hinata was leaning in, kissing his chest again, making it more painful for Kageyama.

“Hinata…”

His eyes flashed to Kageyama. His hands moved to the hem of Kageyama's pants.

“Can I?”

Oh. _Oh._

“Do you want to?”

“If I’m asking…”

“But, um…”

“Yes. I want to. Do you want me to?”

Kageyama felt his face blush, and he hated it.

“If you want to...”

Hinata smiled.

“Yes.”

“But first, come here.” He said softly.

“What!?”

Kageyama caught Hinata's face gently, leaning onto the pink lips with his lips.

Hinata's wide eyes dissolved as he felt Kageyama kiss him slow and gently. He gave permission and soon found out the taste of mint and something citrine, the warmth of Kageyama's tongue and how a kiss really was.

That was so much more than he ever thought he'd get.

Yachi and her poetries. He liked them, he would read the ones she sent him over and over again. They unraveled some things inside him; they gave meaning to his feelings. He thought they were a curse, but now they were a blessing.

Of course he knew Kageyama could be gentle. He knew the setter was a nice person, even when he was being scolded by making something stupid while playing volleyball.  
Kageyama didn't sugarcoated.

He also cared. A lot.

Hinata cared, too. And he wanted to show him how much.

He parted their lips, painfully, and tried to keep his eyes on Kageyama's face while his mouth trailed down once again, this time exploring a new place. The neck.

Oh, Kageyama's neck. That was a classic “so close and yet so far”; he was always on sight. Hinata could look at it for hours, but never touch. Never kiss. Until **now**.

He planted soft and hard kisses, being careful not to leave any marks. 

He took his time, or tried to.

His tongue led the way to Kageyama's chest, and this time he went straight to his nipples, praying that that wasn't too much. He was about to give him a blowjob, anyway.

He took one nipple with his mouth and the other one with his fingers, and watched Kageyama writhe.

He made the setter go back to the wall, slowly, savoring the little protests that escaped Kageyama.

Hinata took care of their pants and just then he started to slowly get down on Kageyama. It was too good how he reacted perfectly at Hinata's every action. It gave him confidence, and helped him forget how he had no idea what was happening.

He followed his desires, and kept on doing so because he was being motivated.

His hand met Kageyama's dick first, and he almost felt sorry for taking so long. It was hard and twitching, and the moment his fingers caressed it he saw Kageyama come undone.  
The blue eyes closed, he breathed hard, his head fell to the front… Hinata waited no more, and took him with his mouth.

They were both red now, and not so much because of any embarrassment.

Hinata's mouth went up and down, sometimes faster, sometimes with his tongue playing around. He felt like he was toying with Kageyama, asking him what was better and what he wanted, but his intentions were good.

He had no idea how to make Kageyama come, so he needed some help there. 

Kageyama managed to say a thing or two, hands clasped on fists at the mattress. Hinata grabbed one of them and placed on his head, giving a meaningful look at Kageyama so he’d understand.

Kageyama started moaning, and the hand on Hinata's hair started to maintain a rhythm; not forcing anything, only guiding him.

That was too much; Hinata's free hand found it's way to his own dick. _This is nice. This is so, so nice._

 

It was a mess. A very good mess. A complete and utterly amazing mess. They were laying down under the sheets now, half-dressed.

“So you were telling the truth on the note.” Kageyama whispered, a smile implied on his tone.

“Of course I was, Bakageyama.”

He laughed, startling Hinata on his chest.

“For how long?”

“It snapped recently, but I… Guess I liked you for a while now.”

How stupid it was to turn red with this confession after all that had just happened?

“Dumbass.”

“What?!”

“I like you too.”

Silence.

“Are you sure you don’t just like my mouth?” Hinata asked, playfully.

“Yes, I am sure. Although I have no idea why, dumbass. But when your mouth is busy it's when I like it more.”

Kageyama got a kick for that.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

BONUS!!

“Should I call him?” Yachi asked, restless.  
Kiyoko slightly shook her shoulders.  
“I think it’s a good thing he hasn’t texted you yet.”  
“But it’s been two hours! What if Kageyama did kill him?”  
Kiyoko only stared.  
“Okay, no murderous Kageyama-kun then. But...”  
“Don’t call him. Text him, if you’re so worried, but don’t freak out if he doesn’t answer.”  
“Ok. Sure.”

 **Yachi:** Hey Shou, everything’s fine? Are you alive? Lol seriously I’m worried and Kiyoko is annoyed

“I’m not. Just a little.”  
Hinata took five minutes to answer.

 **Sho:** Yachi!! Yes!! We’re great!! Thank you!!

“So many exclamation points.” Yachi showed the answer to Kiyoko. “We?”  
“Guess everything's _great_ then, no need to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeeee I'm so happy for my children
> 
> I have a long fic in the oven right now, also KageHina (lol sorry but this one have some other ships too... suspense)
> 
> if you wanna chat - especially scream about haikyuu with someone - I'M HERE:  
> tumblr: http://rooxyandroll.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: @rooxynroll
> 
> xx thanks for reading!


End file.
